harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly tries to humiliate Erica
Molly doesn't quit. She tries to humiliate Erica, but she is the one who ends up being humiliated.....by Erica! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Kylie was laid to rest, and the town vowed revenge against Molly Wainwright, who decided to use blackmail against the Monroes. Andrew and Nancy Monroe sat across from one another, and they talked about what happened. "I am stunned that Molly engineered our break-up," Nancy said, "and that Kylie had to die for it." "Molly won't get away with it," Andrew said, "you heard that she tried to blackmail my mother, right?" "I am not surprised that she did that," Nancy said, "and I heard that she was the one who told you to do what you did." "You're not mad at me about that, any more?" Andrew asked. "No," Nancy admitted, "I mean, you were told to do that, and you wouldn't have done it under your own choosing, so I can't really be angry with you about that, though." "Thanks," Andrew said, "I am happy in Boston. I live in a men's club with some excellent people." "I am back in Philly," Nancy smiled, "I am back at the old law firm, and nobody has a grudge against you. I am living in my own place now. It's close to my parents house, and close to Grandmother Falco's." "I am happy you're happy," Andrew said, "and I still want to be friends." "That is good enough for me," Nancy smiled, "we'll always be friends." Meanwhile, while Nancy and Andrew parted amicably, Dylan Harper was watching TV at his home, and was working on some legal briefs for the company at the same time. An unknown lady was sitting on the news set, and was blathering about something, what it was, he knew not, but his ears pricked up when he heard her mention his Aunt Erica. "Erica Harper is a unmitigated slut!" this woman said, "I don't believe that she should be on Boston television reporting the news when she is an unmarried woman and absentee mother of two children!" The other newscaster was astonished with these allegations. "Have you any proof of these allegations?" he asked her. "Isn't my word enough of a bond?!" the lady said indignantly. "No, you know we have to investigate," he said. "My word is enough of a bond!" the lady said infuriated, "AND THAT SHOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH!" The lady then stalked off in a huff. The newscaster was stunned. This began a tough time for Erica. She was suspended, pending an investigation by the news director; and that infuriated Erica. The rest of the Harpers were called into action to check up on this anonymous woman who decided that she was pure enough to judge someone. Dylan was on the job, and went online to try to decipher this woman's identity; Anyssa contacted her friend, Susannah Lucas, who might know something. As the Harpers worked on repairing Erica's reputation, the woman called Molly Wainwright. "I did what you asked me to do," the woman said, "I want my money!" "Call my accountant!" she laughed, "and that person will pay you!" Molly chortled, she had no intent to pay that woman. Like all she had as associates, once their usefulness was at an end, she discarded them, without paying. Meanwhile, everyone found out about this woman who had to hide behind anonymity to slander Erica. She was a mercinary society matron who was nothing worse than a hypocrite herself. She passed herself off as a moralistic woman, but she was worse than what she described Erica as. The woman was triple times divorced, working on her fourth marriage to another wealthy man, and was playing herself as a moral woman, but was as amoral as anyone! She had lived with her current husband, unmarried for several years before they did marry. She also cheated with him, mercilessly, with EVERY wealthy man in the whole Greater Boston area! Erica demanded her say, and was granted that. She met up with the woman on the air, and demanded her proof for what she said. "You say that I am not fit to be a television news reporter, because I am unmarried," Erica stormed, "where do you get off saying that to anyone, and where is that proof of it? "My word is my bond!" the woman shrilled, "I have reliable proof that you are a slut!" "Where is the proof," Erica demanded, "I want to see the proof." "That proof is not to be seen by you," the woman said imperiously, "by orders of...." The woman stopped, fearing she had said too much. "By orders of whom?!" Erica said coldly, "I think you already said too much there." "All RIGHT!" the woman exploded, "I admit it! It was a hoax, a set up! I was told by Molly Wainwright to make you look like a fool! It almost worked too!" Erica glared at her, "Maybe I am a woman who has slept around," she said furiously, "but that was in the past. I've more than made up for it! My daughter and son are in my life now. I am sure they know all about what they have been through, and I won't ever give them up! I love them very much, you know that. And how dare you call me on my crimes, when you are just as much of a slut as you call me! I know all about your multiple-marriages and you currently working on your fourth! Which you are imperiling anyway!" The woman looked sickened. "I-I-I- uh!" she stammered. The news people was stunned by Erica's revelation, but Erica did what the woman wouldn't do. Provide the proof of it. Which she did. "You have been married four times," Erica screamed, "and you are cheating on him with every wealthy man in New England! So you dare to call ME a slut?! You're even MORE of a slut than I am!" Because of the solid evidence that Erica had on her, the woman was immediately discredited; the News director just as immediately reinstated Erica and then Anyssa and Susannah, who had made a visit to Harpers Falls, went down to the Law Enforcement Center to inform Molly that her plot failed miserably. Susannah dropped Anyssa off, and then she went back to the airport, where the Martin jet was waiting for her to fly back to Somerset. Anyssa's Aunt Vel was giong back with Susannah to take care of some business. Molly's face crumpled, "What do you MEAN, my plan failed?!" she howled. "Just as I said," Anyssa spat at her, "your plan failed miserably!" "That woman said what was going on?!" Molly howled in anger, "Then she is a dead woman!" "NO!" Anyssa exploded, "YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO IS DEAD! You evil wicked bitch! How DARE you try to discredit my aunt Erica!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "I had such FUN doing that!" she howled, finding it all too funny. "Did it ever occur to you that you nearly destroyed my aunt's career and reputation?!" Anyssa yelled at the laughing Molly. "And if I did?" Molly sneered. "I should break your damned fool neck!" Anyssa spat at her, "but I won't end up in jail with a piece of dreck like you!" With that parting insult, Anyssa stormed off. Molly just kept on laughing. How she did that to her enemies was so wonderfully funny that she can't think of anything else. Meanwhile, Erica went on TV the next night, and explained to everyone what had happened. She also firmly and unerringly impaled Molly Wainwright for what she did. The Harpers were absolutely proud of Erica for that one. Molly was in for trouble now! As she usually was! What will happen next? *With Molly's attempt to demolish Erica's career torpedoed, what new schemes will she come up with? *Dylan's life has changed a lot, with his work and his lovelife, what new surprises are in store for him? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila